


blue eyes

by witchpanties



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ?? - Freeform, AU, M/M, idk - Freeform, som ekind of magic au, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchpanties/pseuds/witchpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>his blue eyes were the last thing he sees before he dies <br/>Ps. This is literally about nothing so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ don't expect much</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue eyes

We were never meant to work. _we_ were dead from the moment we looked into each other's eyes and drugged up our most intimate thoughts. Thoughts that were never meant to see the light of your heart, and you should have never let me hold you in my arms. The nature of your words when you were crazed was poetry to my ears, and I miss the way you picked at the bumps at your skin, the way you made them bleed from the infinite scratching. They didn't make a difference to how beautiful I saw you. But we couldn't outrun the angels of death forever, and when they found us, when they came to that black door, I think you knew. You knew it was the last time we would see one another alive. And as you looked into my eyes one final time, I felt the darkness, the hideousness inside me fall away because we were finally understood each other, and were perfectly harmonious for a moment, but they came through the door. You took my surprise to your advantage and threw yourself in front of me and I had to watch you die. I had to watch your spine straighten as you were torn apart until your body was strewn around our room. Your head, your beautiful sunburned hair, was covered in your own gore, and I looked into your your beautiful, dead eyes. I felt my spine straighten how yours did, then darkness cascaded around me. I couldn't see you anymore, and that was almost as bad as seeing you dead. Now I'm here, still in the residual dark, and I can't stop thinking about your eyes. Blue. Blue eyes. I'm sorry that I ever looked into them. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i like writing short things i think


End file.
